An integrated circuit package may electrically connect an integrated circuit die to external circuitry. For example, some integrated circuit packages are mounted on a printed circuit board and electrically connect the integrated circuit die to external circuitry on the printed circuit board. The external circuitry may include a crystal oscillator that may be used in providing a clock signal for one or more circuits of the integrated circuit die.
Since the characteristics of the clock signal may depend on the type of crystal oscillator used in the external circuitry and on the position of the crystal oscillator relative to the position of the integrated circuit package, the manufacturer of the integrated circuit package may perform testing to confirm that the one or more circuits of the integrated circuit die operate correctly with the various types of crystal oscillators that customers may employ and that the one or more circuits operate correctly with such crystal oscillators in various positions relative to the position of the integrated circuit package.